


More Than Words

by Verai



Series: Corrections [7]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master/Pet, Past Rape/Non-con, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: After a terrible nightmare, you find yourself texting Charles, who comes over immediately despite the late hour. The comfort and safety you find in his arms is nice, but you want something more. How much do you need to beg for him to give you what you really want?





	1. Build me Up

**Author's Note:**

> WARM FUZZIES, I WANTS THEM. That is all. Also a soul-consuming fuck from Charles. Yes. PLEASE. I used to think of Charles as a good friend, a brother-type character. Then I played the epilogue in RDR2, and I fell in love.

You couldn’t breathe. You knew this feeling. You hated it. This invasion of your body, this brainwashing of your mind, being told that the only one who’d ever love you was him.

You awoke with a cold sweat, sitting straight up in your bed, swallowing the cry that was welling up from deep in your heart. After a moment, you took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It had been a while since you had dreamed of your ex. For five years, he had convinced you that he was the only one for you, that no one else would have you, that you were lucky to have him.

When you finally wised up to his asshattery, he tried to force you back into submission on one terrible night that you told no one about. To be fair, you had heard worse stories; your experience wasn’t that bad. After all, when you had finally begged him to stop, he did. But you knew that if you told your best friend, she’d find him and put him in the hospital; she was usually level headed, but when it came to her loved ones, she didn’t hesitate to protect them, whatever it took. 

So you didn’t tell her. You just didn’t want to think about it. You let it go and put all that shit behind you. There were better things to do, other things to worry about, greater things to pursue.

But that didn’t mean that your subconscious had let it go like the rest of you had, and on occasion, you dreamed of the past. It had only happened a few times in the last two years since you left him, and it had been almost five months since your last dream. 

Usually you just got up, paced around your apartment for a bit, read something light and funny, drank some water, and went back to sleep. Or if you were feeling particularly down, you’d drink some of the plum wine you had stashed away until you passed out.

But tonight you pulled out your phone and stared at it for a minute.

And then you hit the Messages app.

_ I had a bad dream _

You hit send.

A heartbeat later, you immediately wished you hadn’t hit send. Who the hell were you, texting Charles in the middle of the night? You had gone on zero dates with this guy. The last time you saw him, he was leaving your apartment after you had made a fool of yourself, after he had given you a mind blowing orgasm and taking nothing for himself. He had kissed your forehead, told you to keep hydrated, and left you his phone number, in case you ever needed anything. Anything at all, even just someone to listen to you, he had said.

Your phone buzzed.

_ I’ll be over right away _ .

You stared at the message, unbelieving. You quickly texted back.

_ you don’t have to _

_ it’s fine _

_ sorry for waking you _

After a moment, he messaged back.

_ I want to.  _

***

You heard a soft knocking and you rushed to the door. The moment you opened it, he charged in, sweeping you up in his arms. The shock of his sudden hug hit your heart hard, and you lost the ability to stand as you dropped to your knees, emotions that you thought you had long since buried bubbling up within you. Clinging to him, you cried, burying your face into his shoulder and letting out everything that you had bottled up for years.

***

Sitting in Charles’ lap on your bed, you sniffled and drank the hot chamomile tea that he had made for you as he held you, rubbing your back. You looked up at him, and his kind eyes almost made you cry again. You hadn’t told him anything yet; he just knew that you needed comfort, and gave it to you without asking why.

“I… I had an ex,” you started. 

And you told him everything, words tumbling from you like an avalanche, unable to stop until it was all out of your system. Even the things you hadn’t told your best friend.

Charles was angry on your behalf, but he was very good at controlling himself, although you could see the simmering in his eyes as you spoke. By the end of your explanation, he had calmed, the only emotion on his face was a tenderness, warm and inviting like a campfire. You had only looked up every once in a while to gauge his reaction, to see him silently listening to you, no judgement, only empathy. Now that you were done speaking, you looked at him, only to find him watching you carefully.

He cupped your face, his thumb massaging your cheek. “Thank you for sharing. It must have been tough.”

You nodded.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Sort of. I mean, I am. But it’s weird, I hardly know you, and yet I’ve told you more than I’ve told anyone.”

Charles laughed softly. “I’ve been told that I’m a good listener. I’ll keep your secrets safe, I promise.”

Leaning into his embrace once more, you slowly fell asleep to the slow rocking of him holding you in his arms, and the steady beat of his heart.

***

You woke up to a familiar warmth, and found Charles, under the covers with you this time, spooning you. You turned in his arms, and he tightened his hold on you, mumbling in his sleep.

“Chaaaaarles,” you cooed.

“G’morning, kitten,” he mumbled. 

“Why do you call me that?”

“Because you made noises like a kitten when I was pleasuring you,” he answered, shifting back to sleep.

Your cheeks grew hot, thinking of that night. And then you felt a bit horny when you felt his morning wood against your thigh. Nudging him with your leg, you inched closer to him. He instantly woke up and scooted back. You stopped, feeling a little hurt by his rejection. It must have shown on your face, for he reached out to you and caressed your cheek with his knuckles.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said softly. “You know I want you too. I just think we need to get to know each other a little better first.”

You blinked. God, you were pouncing on him as if he were just a hook-up. He deserved better from you, didn’t he? A little more space and time to get used to you? Your friend had joked that you went through men like she went through chocolate. But she had a point; these past two years, you had flirted and dated and fucked, but never seriously.

Charles made you want to be serious again.

“Okay, okay,” you said, holding up your hands in surrender. “Let’s go on a date.”

“Sure. When?”

“After I get up and get ready?”

Charles just gaped at you for a moment, but then he shook his head and laughed. “Alright wildcat, I’ll go with you.”

***

The two of you ended up at your favorite cafe. After scrolling through Yelp and frustrated by how few places were open early on Sunday morning, you just said ‘fuck this shit’ and went with a classic. Charles smoothly bought your flat white and almond croissant while you were fishing for your card, and guided you to a table with his hand on the small of your back. He even got up to get your drink for you when they called your name.

Plus a hundred points. He was suave, much more than you expected. 

And somehow, an hour passed like a minute, just chatting about your life, his life before coming to this town, general interests, and animals. 

Then your alarm went off on your phone.

“Shit. I have to go to the animal hospital,” you said as you picked up your purse. Charles stood with you. 

“Need any help?”

You looked at him for a moment, wondering if you were allowed to take him with you. You decided against it; if he wasn’t an official vet tech, he wasn’t allowed to help because of all the liability issues. But his heart was in the right place.

“I can handle it,” you said. “I’ll see you later?”

Charles nodded and waved as you left.

***

_ hi _

_ i’m off work now _

_ wanna get some food? _

You couldn’t stop yourself from messaging him again as you got out of the animal hospital. It had been an emergency surgery for a poor cat who had been hit by a car. She lost a leg, but the rest of her was in relatively good condition, and would survive. But it had been a long five hours, and you were exhausted. Lately you had been called in for these kinds of surgeries because you were good at keeping steady and making quick, calculated decisions. But once you were out of those situations, you let loose and were boisterous. Perhaps that’s how you balanced out; you didn’t know how your friend stayed so calm all the time, except for when you were teasing her.

Your phone buzzed.

_ I’ll come over and cook you something after I pick up some groceries. You must be tired. Take a nap. I'll see you at 5pm. _

You smiled. He was too kind.

_ sure _

_ thank u _

Putting your phone away and getting into your car, you drove home with a big goofy grin on your face.

***

You had taken a nap when you got home, so exhausted that you just collapsed on your bed and passed out. When you got up, you had been opening windows to let in the cool evening air when your doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath, you went to let in Charles, who was carrying some grocery bags.

“That’s a lot,” you commented. “Cooking for an army?”

“I noticed you didn’t have much in your fridge,” he said. “Other than a couple of takeout containers.”

You sighed. It had been a rough few weeks at the hospital, that was true. One of your coworkers had warned you of compassion fatigue, and you had waved it off, but now you felt it. You had no energy for yourself, always taking care of others. Your friend had been the only one who had regularly checked in with you and made sure you took time for yourself here and there, but she couldn’t watch you all the time. Besides, you didn’t think you needed anyone to coddle you.

And now Charles, within just a week, had noticed how poorly you ate when you were alone.

He cooked a wonderfully healthy meal for you; baked chicken with spices, herbed potatoes, and a chickpea and spring green salad with a poppyseed dressing and candied walnuts. Your mouth watered as the smells filled your kitchen. He listened to you chatter away about your day at work when you should’ve had the day off, and he told you about his work at the construction site. You learned that he worked with Arthur, and that he had forgone his volunteer work at the animal shelter today to take care of you.

“I’m sorry,” you said, feeling bad for making him change his schedule. 

He immediately went to you and hugged you tight. “Don’t ever feel bad for needing me. Ever.”

Your heart raced to hear him say something you didn’t know you needed to hear.

As he finished cooking dinner, you finally got up and helped him get plates and silverware, feeling bad that he was doing most of the work. The two of you ate on the floor, your plates on the coffee table. Your place was small, just a studio apartment with a bed, a small coffee table in front of a TV, a kitchen, and strangely enough, a decent sized bathroom. Sure, you could probably afford more now that you were a full veterinarian, but you wanted to save money and pay down your student debt. Besides, you didn’t spend much time at home anyway. For all the hours you were called in, you easily worked 60 hour weeks on average lately.

The two of you finished your meal and cleaned up everything together. It was magical, almost like he was your boyfriend already. Not only that, now you had a fridge filled with Tupperware containers of meals for a few days, so you didn't have to eat out for a while. 

This was definitely not how you’d imagine things going. By now, with any other man you would have slept with him and sent him on his way.

Charles was different. Your best friend was right, these country boys were something else.

Now that dinner was done and everything was clean and put away, you weren’t sure what to do. You turned to him to ask what he wanted to do, but he was prowling towards you, his hands gripping the kitchen counter behind you as you realized you were trapped between his big arms. He crooned your name, so sweet sounding on his lips, and you were instantly turned on, feeling desire gliding through your body. He leaned over you, forcing you to crane your neck up to him. You parted your lips.

You knew what you wanted to do now.

“Please,” you begged. “Take me.”


	2. Break Me Down

“You sure?”

“Never more sure of anything.”

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that," he said against your skin as he began kissing your cheek, your neck, then finally he took your lips, a desperation in his kiss that spoke volumes on how much he was holding back before. His arms wrapped around you, his hands splayed against your back as he pulled you tight to his huge body. You felt small in his arms, and even smaller when he grabbed your ass and lifted you up, taking you to the bedroom.

He set you down on the bed and caressed your cheek with the tips of his fingers. He helped you take off your clothes, kissing and licking your exposed skin as articles of clothing were removed. Nudging you down, he lifted your legs and pulled off your panties, sliding them up and off your legs slowly, his hands and mouth leaving a hot trail in their wake. He stood before you, the bulge in his pants making his desire for you abundantly clear as he gave you a soft smile, enjoying your nude form. He licked the corner of his lips.

“So delectable,” he said, looking at you with hunger in his eyes.

Then ever so slowly, holding you by the ankles, he spread out your legs. You had never felt so wanted than when you saw his look of pure need. His hands trailed down your legs, stroking your inner thighs, and you trembled with the sensation. Placing one hand on your belly to hold you down, he gently caressed your pussy, opening your nether lips to his hungry gaze.

"Gonna devour you, wildcat," he rumbled as he kneeled down and dipped his head between your legs and licked your clit. You gasped and went to grab his hair, loving the feel of it in between your fingers. He let you play with his hair for a little bit, but as you slowly lost your mind from his ministrations, he captured both your wrists in one large hand, trapping you, keeping you in his control. You pulled and twisted, but his grip was like steel. All the while, he kept pleasuring you with his very talented mouth.

You felt a hot pressure build up within you, your pussy aching for more as Charles slipped a finger inside of you. He sucked hard on your clit when he pushed a second finger inside, stirring you up with faster strokes as he drove you to a climax that swept you up like a tornado that just touched down. Your pleasure was centered on where his mouth and fingers were playing you like an instrument; your moans and cries were wordless, except for when you finally sighed his name in contentment.

“You sound beautiful,” he mumbled against your skin, kissing his way up your belly. He stood up then, and you watched in complete awe as he took off his clothes. You knew he was built. But god _damn_ , was he a fucking brick house. You just wanted to run your hands all over his pecs and biceps. And as he slid his pants and boxers off, your eyes widened at his manhood, so thick and long, you couldn’t help yourself; you reached out for him, wanting to feel him in your hands.

He watched you, like a predator watching its prey get closer, unknowingly falling into his trap. You wrapped a hand around his cock, and he let out a soft breath, your name on his lips as you slowly stroked him. He felt warm and silky smooth under your fingers, and you opened your lips, wrapping them around the head of him. You heard him groan and felt his hands in your hair.

“Good, just like that. Slowly, take your time.”

He guided you, telling you how to please him, always considerate of how much you could do. He knew he was a big man, and he knew your throat could only take so much. It was so nice, being with a man who didn’t choke you on his dick like every other porn. Charles was commanding in a compassionate way, making sure that you were taking care of your own needs as well as his. You reached down to play with yourself as you lovingly swirled your tongue around his shaft, drawing out moans and praises from his lips. Soon, his hands in your hair tightened and pulled you away.

“You’re very good with your tongue, kitten.” He gently moved you further up on the bed and onto your back, climbing onto the bed after you. Above you, on his hands and knees, his cock hovering above your slick opening, he dipped his head down to kiss you passionately, his hand gripping your hair once more. With his other hand, he guided himself inside of you, stretching you as he pushed into you.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” he muttered into your ear as he took his time, letting you adjust to his size. You mewled and clawed at his back, lifting your hips up and impaling yourself on his dick, wanting to be used, wanting to be fucked.

“You want it hard, wildcat?” he asked, amusement glittering in his eyes as you nodded enthusiastically.

“Please, yes, fuck me, make me your slut, please!” You begged pathetically, your need to be fucked mindlessly overwhelming everything else in your brain.

He grunted as he hilted inside you, letting you feel his entire length for a few moments. Then he crushed your body, letting his whole weight pin you down as he rutted into you, each thrust hard and fast, taking away your breath until you were gasping for air.

Lifting up off you, Charles kept up his brutal pace, growling with pleasure as you writhed under him, your mind lost to everything but his rhythmic pounding.

“Like that? Like being my kitten?”

“Yes Master!” you screamed, out of your mind.

Charles paused, and you came back to yourself, wondering if you had said the wrong thing.

He leaned in closer to you. “Do you mean that? Am I your master, kitten?”

“Yes, yes Master,” you said without thinking. Of course he was. Master would take good care of his little Kitten, wouldn’t he?

Charles kissed you then. “Mine,” he growled before fucking you again, taking away any remaining thoughts in your head. All you knew was his cock, all you wanted was for him to take good care of you.

He wrapped his arms completely around you and stood up, moving you up and down on his shaft, his big hands on your ass as you wrapped your arms and legs around him. He was so strong, lifting you like you weighed nothing at all. You knew he was showing off, and it turned you on that he could do this. You grabbed his bicep with one hand and felt his muscles pumping. You moaned with pleasure at the whole situation; fucking you like this was incredibly _hot_.

He put you back down after a while, flipping you over. Grabbing your hair and pulling you up onto all fours, he leaned over you, one arm next to yours. He let go of your hair and gripped your throat.

“Do I need to tame you, wildcat?”

You moaned. “Yes, please, tame me,” you purred.

He entered you from behind, this new angle hitting you in all the right ways. You both moaned and sighed, the contact feeling so good from this position. He started slowly at first, making you feel every inch of him as he took you, made you his pet as he pushed your head down into the mattress, dominating you with his cock, his voice telling you what a good little pet you were, so obedient, so good to your Master.

“Good pets get rewards,” he said in a low voice, his hand reaching around you to play with your clit as he continued to fuck your brains out. It didn’t take long for you to reach your peak, and when he leaned over you again, feeling his chest against your back as he whispered a soft command, you snapped.

“Come for me, kitten.”

You screamed as your orgasm hit you like a runaway train, your breath erratic, drool running down your chin onto the mattress with how mind-numbingly good it was.

As you twitched a few more times, your spasms began to die down, and Charles let you gently fall down to the mattress. Laying down beside you, he wrapped you up in the blanket and held you tenderly, slowly kissing your face all over, mumbling sweet words into your ears.

“You did very well,” he said. “Was it good for you?”

“It was everything,” you mumbled. “I’ve never been fucked better.” You snuggled deeper into his arms.

“Can I get you some water? A snack?”

You looked up at him and without warning, tears came into your eyes. His kindness was too much for you, your emotions peaking after the intense sex. He saw and started to worry.

“Are you okay? What can I do for you?”

That did it. You just cried into his arms, and he held you, soothing you by rubbing circles around your back and shoulders.

After a while, you fell asleep to the sound of Charles’ steady heartbeat. It was becoming a lullaby that you couldn’t sleep without.

***

In the morning, your eyes were painfully red, your body deliciously sore, and your heart lighter than it had ever been. Last night, hell, the past two days, had been cathartic as hell, and you now knew that you had needed that. Getting up slowly, you noticed that Charles wasn’t in bed with you, although you could hear him in your kitchen.

“Charles?”

You heard him come back to you, your apron over him. And nothing else.

You laughed so hard at the sight that he grew a little embarrassed and took the apron off, opting to just be naked around you. God, he looked so good, you wanted to have a round two. You reached out for him.

Instead, he picked you up from bed and hugged you, a full bear hug that you couldn’t escape from, and thus, couldn’t reach out and touch his dick.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah,” you said, when you got the feeling he didn’t want more sex at the moment. Then you smelled food. “Did you make me breakfast?”

“I made _us_ breakfast.”

You giggled. “Us. I like the sound of that.”

The two of you threw on some clothes and ate at your coffee table. It was just a veggie omelette, but it was delicious.

“So. Us,” you started to say. He held up his hand.

“Before we talk about that, I have to confess something.”

“What, that you had a threeway with my best friend?”

Charles sputtered.

You laughed. “Chill, she told me when I put her under pressure. I don’t judge, whatever floats your boat.”

He smiled at you, his whole body relaxing. “Since that’s cleared up, what were you going to say?”

You grinned. “Be my boyfriend.”

Charles grinned back. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“To be your boyfriend?” you teased.

He laughed heartily, the sound making your heart warm. Then he scooted closer to you and took your hand. “When you said you wanted me to be your Master, I took it seriously.” He stroked your cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Will you be my kitten?”

Your heart pounded and your core grew hot.

“Yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, there I go, trying for some character development. I started researching about vets and fell down a rabbit hole, leading me to info about how vets and vet techs have the highest rate of suicide because of compassion fatigue, because they give so much of themselves to their career and their clients that they don’t have the strength for themselves. So go hug a vet/vet tech next time you see one! They deserve all the hugs.  
> So I wanted to tie this info into Reader, partially as awareness, partially as a reason for Charles to do some serious caretaking of his Reader. Anyway. Hope this story turned out alright. Thanks again for reading! It’ll be back to Arthur & Prison Guard Reader for the next part!


End file.
